From Bananas to Pears
by AlphaBunny
Summary: Following their return to Pete's world, Rose helps the Metacrisis Doctor test his new taste buds only to learn of a jaw dropping change in taste. If it was up to us this would have happened a long time ago, but unfortunately we don't own Doctor Who or any of its characters.


_**Disclaimer; Doctor Who is not ours, sadly **_

* * *

Rose and the metacrisis doctor, John Noble, sat in the Tyler manor's library as Rose explained a few of the differences between Pete's world and the world they knew. It was the day after they and Jackie had been dropped off at bad wolf bay.

"So that's really the only changes I can think of," Rose said, "oh, and some of the food taste a little different. John you know how after the, what was it, 9th doctor regenerated to the 10th his tastes changed, would that happen to you do you think?"

John thought for a minute. "I don't think so. Should we try it out?" he asked with a smile, standing up. He wiggled his fingers for Rose to grab his hand.

Rose smiled taking his hand and the two ran to the kitchen.

"What should we try first? Oh, marmalade!" John said happily, opening the jar and scooping some out with his fingers. He looked at Rose. "What?"

"Really, did you have to use your fingers?" Rose said looking at the glob of orange marmalade on John's fingers, "also wouldn't it be little more fun if you were blindfolded and don't expect anything."

"But," John began, "ok," liking the second idea. It was more of an adventure that way.

"Here," Rose handed him a wet cloth for his sticky hand.

John wiped his hand off while watching Rose look for something to use as a blindfold

Rose didn't really see anything to use, looking back at John she smirked. "Tie please," she requested, holding out her hand.

John gave her a confused look but then realization dawned on him as he took off his tie

Rose then placed the tie over John's eyes, "ok now let get you to the table," Rose took his hand to lead him to the kitchen table.

John sat down and waited to taste whatever Rose brought him

Rose went to the silverware drawer and grabbed a spoon, then returned to him, "open," she told him and John opened his gob. Rose then put a large spoon full of marmalade in his mouth.

John tasted it. "Hmm, orange marmalade?"

"Yep," Rose smiled.

John smiled.

Rose grabbed a few things from the cupboard and the fridge and placed them on the table. "Ready for the next one?'

"Yep," John said, popping the p

Rose placed a bit of cheese in his open mouth.

John swallowed after a few seconds. "Tastes slightly different but I know it's a type of cheese, cheddar?"

"Swiss."

"Ah."

Rose looked over the selection. She looked for a moment before picking out an olive and placing it in his mouth.

"Olives! Love the olives here," John said after swallowing.

Rose laughed as she looked for the next test; she gave him a bit of turkey.

"Chicken? Rose, I don't like this chicken," John said frowning, wanting to spit the taste out of his mouth.

Rose held a wastebasket in front of him.

John spit the remainder of the food into the basket, after using his hands to make sure it would go in.

"It was turkey," she told him.

"Did you mother cook it?" John asked, afraid of the answer.

"Nope, got it from a deli to make sandwiches."

"Well, turkey is off the list. Almost down there with pears."

"Noted," Rose said grabbing a marshmallow, "Here this maybe this will be better."

John chewed on it for a minute. "Wis it wa marwmewow?" John said with a full mouth.

Rose laughed, "Yes it's marshmallow."

The next food Rose placed in his mouth made him reach for the trash bin again. "Good lord what was that?" John yelled, wiping his tongue with his hands. "Rose give me something else quick! That tasted like a pear! Why would you do such a thing as give me a pear! Banana, Rose! I need a Banana!"

Rose placed a slice of fruit into his mouth to get him to stop his cries for banana.

"Hmm, now that's good. Can I have the rest of that?" John asked and reached for the fruit before she could object. He removed the blindfold after taking another bite and spat out the food. The fruit went flying across the kitchen. "Why was I eating a pear? I thought it was a banana!" He saw the banana and picked it up off of the table and took a bite of it. Again he spat the food out and looked at the banana in horror. "You-you taste like a pear!" he said in disbelief.

"I'm sorry John, but here bananas taste like pears and vice versa."

John looked between her and the offending fruit. "Mark both pears and," he took a hard swallow, "bananas off the list."

"Its just to much to like banana tasting pear?"

"Yes! The evil thing just took away one of my most favorite fruits. I can never forgive it!"

Rose chuckled, "Part of you fondness for bananas was cause you liked saying the name isn't it."

"Shut up," John said, pouting.

Rose smiled kissing him on the head as she placed olives in front of him, "Here you liked those."

John smiled as he began to eat olives, his new favorite food.

* * *

**_Comment please folks, love the feedback_**


End file.
